


Hospitals

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eliot-centric</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot-centric

Eliot hated hospitals. With a passion.

It wasn't an uncommon trait for people in his profession. Hospitals meant injury and injuries made him vulnerable.

Vulnerability was a sign of weakness.

Because of this, it had been a long time since he'd last been in a hospital. He'd worked alone for the majority of his life, so he'd

learned a few first aid tricks. It had always been enough.

But now, as he sat with Parker pouting and Hardison giving him an annoyed glare, he realized it no longer was.

Because now, he was vulnerable in another way. These people depended on him. Being hurt was no longer something he could tolerate. He had to treat his injuries as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Sophie, Parker, Nate, and Hardison depended on him. Needed him.

Most people in his profession would consider their dependence a liability. And that liability a sign of weakness.

But not Eliot Spencer.

He knew, now more than ever, that he needed them just as much. And that need, that level of reciprocal dependence, made him stronger than ever before.  
**  
END**﻿


End file.
